The present invention is directed to a golf club protector and more specifically to an elongated tubular sleeve which is closed at one end for receiving a golf club and which has a length considerably longer than the length of the golf club so that the open end of the sleeve hangs downwardly beyond the end of the club head.
Golfers often remove more than one club at a time from the golf bag and lay the extra clubs on the ground while making a shot with another club. As a result, the clubs, especially the grips, can be contaminated by moisture and/or dirt and therefore require cleaning before they can be used.
Golf clubs are also subject to damage when stored separately in a locker or a car. The grips and shafts, especially the new fiberglass shafts, can be damaged during insertion and removal of the clubs from a golf bag or tubes therein.
The use of elongated tubular cloth sleeves for protecting golf clubs are generally old and well known in the art as evidenced by the patents to Brenner (U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,368) and Bright (U.S. Pat. No. 1,886,464).
The sleeve of Brenner is open at opposite ends with the upper end being flared outwardly to accommodate the club head. The upper portion of the sleeve is provided with an extension which is located on one side of the cover. Complementary fastening means are provided on the extension and the opposite side of the sleeve so that the extension may be folded over the club head and secured to the opposite side of the sleeve. The fastener on the extension of one sleeve can be secured to the fastener on the side of another sleeve to secure the sleeves together. Alternatively, one or more cords may be threaded through suitable apertures in each of a plurality of sleeves to secure the sleeves together.
The golf club cover disclosed by Bright is also in the form of a sleeve having a flared out portion at the upper end thereof, the upper half of which is sewed or otherwise fastened closed to form a pocket into which the upper end of the club may fit when desired. Immediately below the pocket, the casing is open to permit the club to be seen and to permit the head of the club to project therethrough when it is desired to display it or remove it. Fastening means are provided for normally closing the opening.
In both of the prior art constructions, considerable material and labor is required in order to form the shaped end portion for receiving the club head. Fasteners also add to the cost and complexity of the construction of the golf club protector.